


Codex: Modern Thedas

by cakeisatruth



Series: Terms of Corruption [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Dragon Age Lore, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisatruth/pseuds/cakeisatruth
Summary: Assorted codex entries for a twenty-first century version of Thedas. Written as a companion to "Terms of Corruption," but can be read as a standalone work.
Series: Terms of Corruption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843171
Kudos: 3





	Codex: Modern Thedas

**Author's Note:**

> "You _got free," Kendall had pointed out once._
> 
> _"It was easier to do in the eighties," Malcolm had answered. "They have all sorts of new restrictions now. I'm sure I couldn't do it again."_
> 
> -"Terms of Corruption," Chapter 2

**CODEX ENTRY: Tracking Mages**

During the High Middle Ages, shortly after the Circles of Magi were founded, the first system for tracking runaway mages was designed. Known as phylacteries, these vials were created by casting a spell on a sample of the mage’s (or apprentice’s) blood, resulting in a bright glow the closer its proximity to the individual. These devices were kept under lock and key, out of the reach of Circle residents.

Searching for an escapee with only the use of a phylactery could take days to weeks, sometimes longer if the mage was able to cross into another country before their absence was noticed. Some individuals resorted to breaking into Circle storage to destroy their phylactery before escaping, so that only traditional missing-person search procedures could be used. Lady Seeker Maria Nalle estimated in 1979 that up to 35% of mages whose phylacteries were destroyed evaded capture until their deaths.

In 1983, the Hossberg Circle of Magi became the first to use electronic tagging surveillance. This was done by fitting a tracking device around the mage’s ankle which would monitor their location, and alert templars if the device moved out of range.

The use of phylacteries continued until Lord Seeker Paul Caladri passed the BASE Act in 1985, tightening restrictions on the use of blood magic. Despite the Order heavily criticizing this policy, it was adopted by all Thedas governments outside of Tevinter.

With the switch to electronic tagging, the number of escaped mages per year who remained missing for over 30 days nearly doubled between 1985 and 1990 ( _see Figure 3.5_ ). Attempts to tighten border security reduced these numbers, but they remained high until 1992, when Kirkwall began using microchip technology. This two-minute procedure involves placing an identification device (about the size of a large grain of rice) under the skin. When scanned by police or border patrol, it reveals the individual as a mage of the Circle.

Microchipping has now become common practice throughout the Free Marches, Ferelden, and much of Orlais. Most Circles employ it as a back-up plan alongside electronic surveillance.

—From _The History of the Circle, 4th edition_ , by Maximilian Lexer


End file.
